The Administrative Core will provide a coherent organizational structure for the project. It will coordinate the following activities: a. Financial management b. Administrative communication between institutions and between the project and NIH c. Scientific communication among investigators d. Decision making by the P01 leadership team e. Annual meeting of investigators with the External Scientific Advisory Board f. Management of IP issues g. Monitoring regulatory compliance